My Brother My Twin
by FredForeverFeorge
Summary: I don't know why I like dark poems, but I do.  This is how George was feeling after the last book.  DARN YOU, ROWLING, DARN YOU!  PS Do Not Read This Until After You Read D.H.. YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND IF YOU HAVN'T READ IT!  Spoiler!
1. Without changes

**(not to good at rhyming, so I just go for the format. Enjoy.)**

**(PS DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE SEVENTH HARRY POTTER BOOK!!!!!! YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS!!)**

**HP characters are not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**My Brother, My Twin**

**My brother**

**My best mate**

**Half of me has left me behind**

**You're having fun**

**Leaving me alone**

**Without you half of me is dead**

**This feeling**

**It's like my soul has been ripped into**

**You maybe gone **

**But my mind has fallowed**

**You may think it isn't right**

**But I'll join you tonight**

**As I climb these stairs **

**To the tallest tower**

**I think of you**

**No one else**

**We got our revenge**

**But it didn't bring you back**

**If you won't come to me**

**I'll have to come to you**

**My brother**

**My twin**

**I stand on this ledge**

**And I stare at the ground**

**They see me now **

**Wondering what I'm doing**

**I didn't want them to see**

**But I can not wait any longer**

**I lean my head back**

**And take another breath**

**My last**

**I hold out my arms **

**Still thinking of you**

**I smile **

**Thinking of how**

**In a few short seconds**

**I can be with you again**

**My brother**

**My twin**

**I close my eyes**

**Still holding my last breath in my mouth**

**I feel my whole body rock forward**

**Completely relaxed**

**No fear**

**No regrets**

**Until**

**I hear your voice**

**My eyes fly open**

**I long to look in yours again**

**Alive again**

**And with me**

**_(This is a part you guys need to remember, because there are alternate endings)_ **

**But I am still falling**

**You call my name again**

**I look down**

**You're there**

**Standing alive**

**With our family**

**As you look up at me **

**You seem afraid**

**And at that moment I know why**

**You came back**

**I can see**

**But now I am gone**

**And again we are apart**

**A lifetime wasted**

**My brother**

**My twin**

**Don't repeat what I have done**

**For a moment**

**I will struggle**

**Only for a moment**

**The ground coming fast**

**And too late I relies**

**I should have waited**

**I am sorry**

**My brother **

**My twin**

**Tell me what you think! R&R please! Alternate endings on the way!)**


	2. First Alternate Ending

(Remember the middle of the poem? That's where the alternate endings start.)

(Alternate ending 1)

But when I look 

You are there

Flying beside me

I smile

You don't

I want to see you

Be with you

But you don't look… happy

I hear a scream

It's our mum

Of course you're not happy

I have murdered

I have murdered the other son

The other twin

I made her cry

I let her down

Have I let you down too?

My brother

My twin

I have

My attempt to be with you again

It was not in vain

But in weakness

'Coward'

You mouth

I saw you

That look on you face

Too late I understand

My… mistake

Before I hit the ground

I cry out for your forgiveness

And you to be there with me… always

My brother

My twin

My family

(Awww. I know, kind of disturbing. Oh, well. They get better. R&R! Be truthful!)


	3. Second Alternate Ending

(Yes, it's, yet another, alternate ending)

(Alternate ending 3)

But in open air I stay

Suspended animation

The wind whistling past my ears

My hair being blown in every direction

I hear you call my name

My body tightens

I hear a woman's scream

I look down at the earth

I struggled at first

To free myself from the death I have chosen

Suddenly the air stops moving

For the moment

I have been stopped

Your hands on my shoulders

I can feel them

I am being pulled back up to the top

And I feel hot liquid pouring from my eyes

My brother

My twin

(Ch. 1- Thank you for the review, Bob. I hope you will come back and read the next chapters of this poem. I said the same thing about how she should have killed off Percy instead of Fred! That hit me really hard too. The twins where my favorite characters and Ron! I was soooooo close to throwing the book across the room and not finishing the book at all. But my darn women curiosity made me finish it. I was crying (don't laugh) as soon as I read that Fred had died. I was/am so angry with JK that I could spit! I'm sure I'm not the only one either. Sorry, I'm kind of rambling, but if you don't mind I will for a little longer. After the sixth book came out, I decided I was going to kill off one of the twins in _my _book. Yes I'm writing a book, and I haven't got it published, yet. But after I read the seventh HP book I just couldn't kill off either of the twins. I love them both! Anyways, thanks for the review!)

(Ch. 2- Thank you, Sydwndr, for your review. I know I am. Thank you, I was trying to bring that out. Something that I think I was feel if I was a twin. Heck, how I thought of it was by thinking of the death of my best friend and it seemed to work. I would pretty much going into a shell and it would just seem like I was dead. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	4. Third Alternate Ending

(Yes I know. It is another ending. Hey I liked this poem and I had lots of ideas for it. Anyway, enjoy)

(One more after this one, for now.)

(Alternate ending 4)

I feel my shirt being pulled

No

I want to fall

Don't I?

No

I want to be with you

Who is this pulling me?

Someone calls my name

A woman

My mother

She calls your name

Why?

Someone jerks me to the top

Back to the tower

Their hands are stiff on my shoulders

Now spinning around

I see the face

Fear in those eyes

Anger in the grip

Tighter still on my shoulders

You hug me

I hug you back

And my heart soars with happiness

My brother

My twin

(Come on guys! I need some reviews here! As far as I know, you all hated it! Please R&R! Tell me how you REALLY feel!)


	5. Fourth Alternate Ending

(Last ending for while guys. Hope you liked them. I hope to have some more stories out here soon. And finish the ones I have. Anyways, enjoy the last ending. Its my fav!)

(Alternate ending 5)

I feel my shirt being pulled No 

I want to fall

Don't I?

No

I want to be with you

Who is this pulling me?

Someone calls my name

A woman

Our mother

She calls anther name

I can't make out

Someone jerks me to the top

Back to the tower

Their hands are stiff on my shoulders

Spinning around now

I see the blue eyes

Fear struck

Younger than I

Younger than you

Tears stream from his face

My brother

But not my twin

(It was his younger brother Ron, in case you didn't catch that. Anyways, thanks to you guys for all the review you left. This is my last, for now, poem on this subject. Hope you enjoyed it. TTFN.)


End file.
